Wy
Wy (ワイ, Wai) is a minor character in the series Hetalia. Her fanon human names vary, but often is called Wendy Kirkland. She is the sister of England, Australia, Wales, Scotland, Ireland, New Zealand and Northern Ireland. Appearance Wy is a young girl of small stature and with small, but bushy eyebrows, just like most of England's relatives. She is depicted in rolled-up Kahiki shorts, a tank-top with a pink smock, a bandaid on her forehead, and a red ascot. In her stand-alone pictures she is usually carrying around a large paintbrush. Her hair is fastened in a short and curly side-pony, and her scrunchie has a flower on it. Personality And Interests Wy appears to be the most mature of the introduced micronations, admonishing both Sealand and Seborga for their behavior when they visit her garden. While she emphasizes the fact that the mayor of the surrounding township has recognized her independence, she realizes that she is not classified as better than either of her micronation peers. It is implied that both she and her King are artistically gifted. Relationships Sealand When Sealand heard about her declaration of independence on the news, he goes to introduce himself and hopes that they can be friends. However, Wy acts somewhat cold and points out that, unlike him, she has been recognized. Despite this, the two appear to become friends. Seborga At the same time Sealand attempted to gain Wy's trust, Serboga decides to go and surprise her in her garden. He unfortunately gets stuck in a tree and upsets her. He remarks that he finds her cute and could make a pass for her when she is older. Gallery screenshot-66.media.tumblr.com-2019.11.17-16_23_18.png|Wy, Sealand and Seborga screenshot-66.media.tumblr.com-2019.11.17-16_23_03.png|Wy and Sealand screenshot-hetalia.kitawiki.net-2019.11.17-16_22_40.png screenshot-statici.behindthevoiceactors.com-2019.11.17-16_25_19.png screenshot-vignette.wikia.nocookie.net-2019.11.17-16_25_03.png screenshot-vignette.wikia.nocookie.net-2019.11.17-16_24_32.png wydownload.jpeg screenshot-i.ytimg.com-2019.11.17-16_27_28.png screenshot-scontent-yyz1-1.cdninstagram.com-2019.11.17-16_31_46.png screenshot-pm1.narvii.com-2019.11.17-16_30_50.png screenshot-i.pinimg.com-2019.11.17-16_30_38.png screenshot-ami.animecharactersdatabase.com-2019.11.17-16_30_27.png screenshot-pm1.narvii.com-2019.11.17-16_29_31.png Trivia *Wy's character card mentions that another Austrialian micronation, Hutt River, is her mentor, and that she doesn't really understand them. It also mentions that Australia is her older brother, and while she seems content that he recognizes her, she is still frustrated that she hasn't gotten her driveway yet. *Her birthday corresponds with the day in 2004 that artist Paul Delprat declared his property's independence from the surrounding township of Mosman, New South Wales. *She was created because Paul Delprat was not allowed a highway on his property because the country would not allow him to. Thus, he had gone to the mayor and asked them for independence. *On September 13, 2010, Prince Paul of Wy posted a painting on his blog of Wy with her trademark paintbrush and easel, her rabbit, and what appears to be Sealand in the background. While there was no direct reference to Hetalia in the post itself, it is known that he was informed of the character's existence. The post contained the phrase: "Wy believes that all disagreements between nations, large and small, should be resolved by art, music and poetry competitions" as well as the lyrics to the micronation's anthem. Navigation Category:Female Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Fictionalized Category:Kids Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Siblings Category:Selfless Category:Charismatic Category:Supporters Category:Feminists